


Voice Against Skin

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Daichi's eyes have been on Sugawara for a long time, but it's nothing compared to his hands and his voice.





	Voice Against Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On a Hotel Bed (For Only Me to Hear)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317505) by Dynamite. 



> SASO remix fill for Team Otabek/Yuri.

Daichi is driving Sugawara absolutely out of his mind. 

"Come on," Sugawara whines, fingers buried in Daichi's hair and arching against him as Daichi mouths at the beauty mark in the dip of his collarbone. His hair is longer than it was in high school, just enough for Sugawara to really twist his fingers in there and yank, but it doesn't make Daichi move any faster, just makes him moan against Sugawara's skin. "Why are you such a tease?"

"It's your comeuppance." Daichi licks at Sugawara's skin, just the tip of his tongue, and then the wide flat of it, and Sugawara whines, high-pitched. "For how much you teased me in high school."

"I _never_ ," Sugawara gasps, affronted. He shoves at Daichi's head instead of pulling, and Daichi moves down, _finally_ , but only as far as the mark on Sugawara's belly. Daichi bites down on it; Sugawara squirms, moaning, and wonders if it's possible to go entirely to pieces just from your boyfriend licking your beauty marks. 

The truth is that he'd always been able to tell when Daichi's eyes were on him, every time they changed together or showered at away games, and Sugawara might have been just a little guilty of stretching more than was completely necessary whenever it happened, of washing his hair just a little longer than he needed to. Sugawara blames his hormonally charged teenage body, and also the tiny blush that used to spread across Daichi's nose when Sugawara caught him looking, the one Daichi always blamed on the heat of the shower. 

Sugawara had always loved Daichi's eyes on him, but he'd had no idea how much better Daichi's hands would be instead, smoothing slow and reverent over his skin, his strong palms curling around Sugawara's hips, his thumbs digging into the inside of Sugawara's thighs. When Daichi looks up from between Sugawara's thighs, dazed and awed, Sugawara can't help the laugh that spills out of him. 

"Why, I think someone likes me," Sugawara teases. Even Daichi's breath against his overheated skin has Sugawara twisting his fingers in the sheets, on edge. 

"Something like that," Daichi murmurs. He lowers his mouth, but it's only to drag his tongue up the crease of Sugawara's thigh. " _Beautiful_."

"Would you please put that mouth to good use?" Sugawara demands, trembling all over with how much he wants it. "Daichi, _please_."

Daichi slides his mouth down over Sugawara's leaking cock, lapping and sucking the salt from his skin. Sugawara's head tips back, mouth open on a moan of Daichi's name. His nerves are already stretched taut from the teasing, from Daichi's hands and sweet words, and Daichi's mouth is searingly hot and slick, perfect because he knows every centimeter of Sugawara's body and maps and remaps it all the time. Daichi hums against him and Sugawara unravels for him like a ribbon unspooling, Daichi's hands and mouth easing him all the way down. 

When he peels his eyes open, Daichi is over top of him. His hair is wild, his lips are wet and puffed up, and there's a tiny blush across his nose that Sugawara loves more than everything. 

"C'mere," he murmurs, curling arms around Daichi's nose and pulling him close enough to kiss it.


End file.
